


Memory

by Queen_Oval



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Lucy is my child, Theo and phil are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: What do you remember about your mother?”





	

“What do you remember about your mother?”

Philip and Theo were lodging in her dorm when he asked that question. Theo looked up from her book, looking down on her lap where Philip laid in. 

She thought a moment, “I guess baking with her.”

“Really?” He questioned.

“Yeah. After mom died dad couldn’t really cook much less bake. I remember when he tried to bake a cake for my birthday and that ended horribly,”She laughed.

Philip joked,”Ha! He really burr that cake.”

Theo slapped his forehead,”Stop making stupid puns.”

“Never,” Phillip chuckled Theo rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, I still have good memories about eve though I was still young.Baking chocolate cookies and cakes with her. I think I would have been a chef,” She smiled.  
“A chef with her father’s cooking skills,” He teased.  
She faked gasped,” You can get off my knees now.”Philip’s head landed ungracefully on the stiff couch.  
“Ow,” he said.

“Theo you won’t believe what happen to me,” Lucy moaned taking off her apron. Ruffling up her afro hair in frustration.

“What happen my dear child?” Theo teased.

“I had a jackass that only tipped me three dollars who does that?!” Lucy yelled. “I’m a broke college kid, give me some sympathy.”

“You know you’re not a broke college student, Lucy” Phillip said pointly.  
Lucy rolled her eyes,”Why is he here?”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Theo acutely said.

“And?”Lucy didn't not care about the labels. She wants to have the freedom to strip from her bra if she wanted to because it was Theo’s and her room.

“And he need to be here. If not he’ll probably forget to breathe,” Theo replied.

“Point taken,” Lucy remarked.

“Hey!” Philip yelled.

“But baby it’s true,” She kissed him to make him feel better.

The trio watched the office together.


End file.
